Brie "Effing" Lucas
| height = 5 ft. 2 in. | weight = 123 lbs. | dob = Unknown | billed_from = Australia | music = "Boss of All Bosses" by Slim Thug | affiliation = None |typen=2 |type1=Schizo |type2=LPW | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Showman/Brawler | finisher = "Lights Out" | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = | record = | accomplishments = | retired = | winpct=0 | wins=0 | losses=0 | accomplishments = |championships }} Brie Lucas is a former Australian professional wrestler, who was signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand, under the name Brie "Effing" Lucas. Biography Brie is a well known, and often controversial, wrestler in most of the indy companies she has worked. Starting off her career a year ago under the alias "Peek A Boo" she became well known as the bubbly, charismatic, energetic female fighter who never said die and never gave up despite huge odds. Peek A Boo took the world by storm and won the women's title in less than 2 months from debut. This however made her a target and quickly the world would turn upside down for the girl who talked to dolls. After numerous ambushes and being constantly out numbered Peek A Boo would soon lose the title and take time off to deal with injuries. During her time off she had a sudden change of mentality, she was the best and did everything for the fans but what did it get her? She realized doing things for the fans got her nowhere and would soon come back with a "I am the best, I will prove it and I'm doing it for me" attitude. The fans would quickly turn on her but she did prove she was the best. Since being fired for locker room trouble with the other women wrestlers, Brie has had time to reflect on everything that has happened over the year. What does she want? What does she need? When a small child shared a cookie with her in the park something happened and Brie isn't about doing it for herself anymore. She's out to prove she is the best but she will do it because the fans help push her to this goal. In wrestling * Finishing moves **''Lights Out'' (Spinning inverted double underhook facebuster) **''IT'S OVER!!'' (Front flip piledriver, As Brie sets up move she screams out "IT'S OVER!" Before delivering the deadly finisher) **''Peek and BOO'' (Burning Hammer) *'Favorite moves' **''BSITW (Best Superkick In The World)'' (Superkick used often, mainly used in big matches to try and pull momentum back to her side) **Shining Wizard **Running Dropkick **Suplex (usually followed by a quick cover) **German Suplex **Lots of stiff kicking normally aimed at the mid section **Rolling Elbow **Inverted backbreaker **Sharpshooter (Normally done to weaken opponents, not finish them) **Bakatare kick **Roundhouse kick **Powrslam followed by leg drop **Running senton (To standing, cornered, downed opponents) **Headscissor take down **Hurricanrana (Usually followed by taunting like "See what I just did? Top that!" **Suicide Dives (In big match situations where it's high risk reward or otherwise she avoids them) *'Will' **Do anything to please the fans **Constantly showboat (She believes she is the best in the world) **Take high risks if the reward is great and if the fans egg her on **Help someone in need **Accept a challenge despite odds. Think like John Cena lol *'Won't' **Give up, she will keep fighting until she can't no more *'Nickname' **'The Little NINJA' * Theme music ** "Boss of All Bosses"'' by Slim Thug Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **None External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni